


O Christmas Tree!

by You_Are_Constance



Series: Glimya One-Shots [3]
Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Decorating for Christmas, Fluff, I hate titles, Other, You Decide, could be in the same universe as the other christmas one i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_Constance/pseuds/You_Are_Constance
Summary: Anya wants to make sure that their first Christmas living together is the best one yet.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov/Gleb Vaganov
Series: Glimya One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	O Christmas Tree!

**Author's Note:**

> ha i wrote another fic in like an hour so enjoy!

It was finally nearing the Christmas season, and that meant one thing.

Putting up the tree.

This was their first Christmas since they started living together. Anya wanted it to be special.

Neither Gleb nor Dimitri ever really celebrated Christmas when they were younger. Even now, they weren't big fans of the holiday.

Anya wanted to make sure they had at least one perfect Christmas before they counted the holiday out yet, and that meant getting a tree. 

Even though both Gleb and Dimitri thought it silly, they went with Anya to go out and get a tree. There was no way they were going to get a real one. That would be too much work and far too expensive, so they settled for a smaller, fake tree that they could hopefully use more than once.

It was small, but that was perfect for their flat.

Now they had to get ornaments and just about everything else that they needed to decorate.

The shopping part ended up taking over half the day, but it was well worth it.

Now came the decorating part.

Anya managed to convince both Gleb and Dimitri to help her decorate the tree, but with a lot of bargaining involved.

Neither of them was very good at decorating, it seemed, but it didn't matter.

Decorating the tree was just part of the fun.

"What's this thing over here?" Dimitri asked. "I don't remember buying it."

"Those were a gift," she answered, opening the box that Dimitri had asked about. "From my grandmother. Some more special decorations."

Gleb took an ornament of a glass bird out of the box, holding it up and studying it. "They're beautiful," he whispered.

"I think that one was hand-made, for my grandmother," said Anya. "If I'm remembering right."

"Well, we can't let these ones go to waste," said Dimitri, carefully carrying the box over to the tree, kissing Anya's cheek as he passed by her.

Anya smiled then went back to decorating the tree.

A little while later, all the ornaments had been added and there was only one final thing to be added.

Anya dug in another box of things from her grandmother to find it, holding it up for Gleb and Dimitri to see when she found it. The star.

"This was also hand-made, especially for us, out of crystals and gold wire. It's probably worth more than all the other decorations combined."

Dimitri and Gleb looked at it in awe.

Anya carefully took it over to the three.

"Where exactly is it supposed to go?" Dimitri asked.

"On top of the tree," she answered.

"And… you're trying to put it up there," Gleb added slowly.

She turned around and scowled at them. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Both Dimitri and Gleb grinned and laughed, but Dimitri was the first one to answer.

"Don't you think you're a little... I don't know, little, to put it up there?"

Anya only glared as a response.

"Well, I don't trust either of you with it."

She turned back around and tried to reach up high enough to place it on the tree, but ultimately failing.

She was going to go get a stool, stubbornly refusing to ask for help, then she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"Woah!" she cried out with the unexpected movement. She looked down to find herself sitting on Gleb's shoulder, and high enough to reach the top of the tree.

She managed to place the star on top before she fell over backward into Dimitri's arms, laughing the whole time.

"Warn me before you do something like that!"

"Where's the fun in that?" exclaimed Dimitri.

They all stepped back to admire the tree, all decorated and lit-up.

Anya smiled, proud of their work.

"And we do that, all that work, just to take it down in a month?" asked Dimitri—effectively ruining the moment.

Anya nodded. "Isn't it fun?"

Dimitri looked skeptical, but he didn't reply in the way Anya would have expected.

"It's worth it," he decided.

"Worth it for what? For the Christmas spirit?" Anya asked.

"No," laughed Gleb, "for you. It's worth it because we see just how much you enjoy this."

"And your happiness is always worth it," Dimitri added.

Anya tried to respond but found herself unable to. Instead, she just threw her arms around their necks and pulled them close.

"I love you," she eventually managed to choke out.

This Christmas season was sure to be one of the best ones yet.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just really feeling the christmas spirit, so no better way to celebrate than writing glimya fluff, y'know??


End file.
